Step By Step
by dania doumani
Summary: When you think you've loved someone as a friend all your life, and then suddenly realize that, that has changed and you no longer look at them in the same way.Will Cody ever tell Maddie how he feels... Read and find out


Based on the charaters from the show The suite Life Of Zack and Cody

**Step By Step**

When it comes to my brother Zack, he's more of a ladies man, and me, being his twin brother, I've always worried about school rather than getting girls. Despite our differences, both of us have been in love, or should I say, puppy love. For Zack, the love bug hit him a bit harder when we were younger, and his crush on Maddie has been never ending. Even though Maddie has told him many times that she's too old for him, he has never given up. Love is not determined by age, its what's deep inside your heart that makes you love that person unconditionally.

As far as I know, Zack has always liked Maddie, and I never thought of Maddie as anything else than a good friend, but this summer, at the Tipton, my whole life was about to change. After all these years, I now feel that Im falling for her. And now I'm mature enough to under stand love. I realized that I could have made a mistake by choosing to hold back my feelings indside myself. Now that Maddie has to leave to go live with her Grandmother for 2 months of the summer, I had to let her know that I might be falling for her. That is if I can admit it!

The problem is that my twin brother would be hurt, and even though Maddie has never given him a chance, Why should she give me one? and not only that, but I cant stab my brother in the back and take his "girl". The only thing I can do is move step, by step, and make a choice, either, I hurt my brother and I tell Maddie that, I too, love her more than just a friend, or live with the guilt of never telling her and leave my brother at what he's good at, "Getting girls". In reality it's easier said then.

When love has you questioning your choices, so many things fall apart, and you begin to become distant from people whom you love. At this moment if I take that one step and I tell her, and i end up getting shut down, that would just lead me back to where I started out being.

Zack and I head down to the lobby shortly after we eat dinner, and maddie is down at the lobby saying her last goodbyes to the staff before she heads off to her grandmothers house tomorrow.

"Maddie! when's your flight leaving tomorrow?",asked Zack as he walked up to her.

I was standing beside him, but my head was in the clouds, I felt as if I was somewhere else when I was near her, and no matter what, I'd always get shy when she would talk or look my way.

"Hey boys, I'm leaving at 2 o'clock; my flight leaves at 5, so I should be at the airport a couple hours before my plane takes off" and I thought that I should say my goodbyes now because I know I wont get a chance to do that tomorrow,I'll be too busy.

Then I had the courage to speak out and ask her something before she realizes that I haven't said a word yet.

"Did you pack all your winter stuff?""I heard that it was pretty cold up where your Grandmother lives".

"Oh yea yea ! "I've got everything under control" Maddie said as she smiled.

She seemed to be happy to get away from here for a while.

Then, Zack gave her a hug, and said "I'll miss you Maddie, and don't forget, ill be waiting for you to get back safely my darling, and while you're there try not to think of me too much" he winked at her, and then he turned and looked at me.

I smiled and nodded "yep! we'll be waiting for you right here Maddie"; and at that moment I realized that I couldn't make a move on her, and I definitely couldn't let my brother know that I've liked her all along. I was too scared to speak up, and so I would just have to live with that fact that we're just friends.

"Alright guys, I'll try to stop by later on and say goodbye for the last time, I have to go and see what London is doing" she said as she headed off to the elevator.

"okay, see you later" I replied back trying not to show to much emotion.

"Hey Cody, hold on a sec" Zack said as he caught up with me. "Is something wrong?""You seem to be acting different lately".

"No nothing is wrong, I'm fine Zack, don't worry about it, I'm going upstairs" I replied, trying not to show that I'm hurt.

On my way up, standing there in the elevator,thinking about what has just happened,I said to myself, "I'm alright, atleast I still have her as a friend, and I thats all I need.


End file.
